


pain lights the fuse

by KicktheMatt



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, once again! why do i hurt every character I love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KicktheMatt/pseuds/KicktheMatt
Summary: character study of Su Fang, my favorite pyroblossom boywarning: kinda sad





	pain lights the fuse

It was just another pyroblossoms show, nothing new for Su Fang. Tonight’s show seemed...more important, however. As if more attention needed to be placed upon it. Or, rather, Su Fang needed someone to pay attention. Someone to be happy. Who? Who was this someone?

A mother? A father? His mother and father? Or merely a group of villagers at the bottom of the hill? No, more...he needed more happiness. More attention.

Maybe he should pay attention to himself.

Ever since the loss of his parents, he has found himself in slumps where it would take him days to rise out of bed, and after doing that he wouldn’t have the energy to do much else. These slumps happened infrequently-- but for long periods of time. He would hardly eat, sleep, or take care of himself. He’d have no energy to manipulate the mana into the pyroblossoms he so desperately relied on for happiness and a will to live. When he did somehow muster up the energy, Su Fang did what he has always done when he felt any sort of negative emotion: he hid behind the ooo’s and aaa’s of pyroblossoms. 

See, when the senses are stimulated in all its forms, it’s hard to be lost with one’s thoughts. The first rule of being a pyroblossom artisan is to have a level head, isn’t it? He follows this. Or, he tries, at least. It’s just him, the pyroblossoms, the audience, and the crippling guilt of leaving Peng Lai when his parents were weeks away from their last days. He felt like an awful person, a despicable and shameful son to have just turned his back on his family during the last moments he had with those who had raised him. All due to one stupid, stupid comment from his father. Early teenage angst leads to young adult regret, it seems. 

Pain would light the fuse, guilt would build it up, and depression and regret would then explode into a horrid myriad of color, effecting Su Fang the most.

Damn it, he needed to keep a level head. The show was coming to a close.

Lighting off the last of the pyroblossoms, he heard the cheers grow louder and louder beneath him from the village he performed for. It gave him an amount of satisfaction.

Another successful show. What would his parent’s say?

The satisfaction was drained immediately.


End file.
